Choose Your Dream
by ChibiGrape
Summary: Hetalia AU. Eleven kids from all supernatural races have been chosen to come to a rock-band-style camp. Shoujo-ai, and Shounen-ai. *Not too yaoi, mostly fluff*  R&R.


The bus was much bigger inside than it appeared outside. I mean, it had to allow a young _dragon _to lay in the aisle. There only eleven of us on here. Me and my two sisters, two Italian brothers, an albino, a tomboy, an Asian girl, a dragon, a cross-dresser, and a girl holding a polar bear.

"Is this seat taken, aru?" A quiet voice asked me and I looked up, shaking my head. "I'm Yui. It's not my real name, but oh well, aru. My real name is Yao." She smiled, sitting next to me.

"I'm Ivania, da." Yui nodded, but the smile stayed. "If it's not rude to ask, what are you?"

"I'm a fenghuang, or a Chinese phoenix, aru. What about you?" She tilted her head and her hands hid themselves in her overly long sleeves, waiting for my respone.

"I'm just a shapeshifter in general, da. I don't have a specified animal like Natalia, da." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Well, I think that being able to change into many different animals is better than only being able to turn into the animal you've been stuck with, aru." I blinked, but smiled lightly.

"The animal forms I like the most are the canine ones, or the big cats, da~" She giggled and looked up at me. "Am I too tall just sitting? I'm sorry if I am, da!"

"No, don't worry. I think you're pretty. Would you let me fix your hair if you let me?" I tilted my head, but nodded. Most of the time, my hair was in a boring braid since it was as long as Natalia's. The bus slowed to a stop as I said that and the dragon in the aisle lifted its head, and nosed Yui's leg. "Aiyah, alright, alright, I'll get you some clothes to wear when you get off the bus, aru!"

The dragon huffed, and looked away. "Is that your sister?" I tilted my head to the side as I grabbed my two duffel bags off the empty third seat. She nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, but she doesn't like me all that much, aru..." I looked at the dragon. "She's in love with her best friend, Kiku, aru, but she hates it when I simply look at him. She's too jealous, aru." She ducked as her sister's tail tried to smack her.

The dragon was only about the size of a German shepherd, but she looked like she could kill someone. _"I do not hate you. I just hate that Kiku is friendly with you, a lot more than he is with me..." _The dragon murmured, getting up and got off the bus, growling at the albino.

"Hey! Don't cut in front of my awesome self!" The blonde girl with the polar bear cub walked off the bus before him, but he didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes and got up, walking off with Yui. "So, what are you gonna join? I'm going to be a drummer, aru~" She smiled.

"You're gonna be a drummer? If so, come with me," The gray-haired girl who had stopped us walked towards a dark blue cabin. The albino, the tomboy, and the girl with the polar bear were already there. "I'm Aloe, and I'm gonna be your lead drummer. Any problems? None? Good~!"

"My awesome self and I should be the lead!" Everyone looked at the albino grinning widely.

"No." We all said, then looked away. "Well... Anyway~! You should get unpacked and meet me by the dock over there!" Aloe pointed towards it, then walked away. The albino walked in, brushing past the tomboy. She tried to hit him with a frying pan, but missed.

Yui waited, then followed the others in. "I'm so awesome since there's four girlswith me!"

"I'm a girl, too, you know, you damn vampire."

"Eh, you are? My bad." The tomboy stepped over the albino's twitching body, grumbling to herself. "Stupid Gilbert, no wonder some people hate you." She tossed her stuff onto a bottom bunk, noting Aloe's stuff on the top one. "Well, I'm Elizabeta, and that bloody lump is Gilbert."

"I-I'm Mattie..." The girl with the red hoodie waved with one hand, trying to not drop her polar bear cub. "And this is Kumajirou."

"I'm Ivania. Just call me Anya, da?" I smiled to myself, and brushed my too long hair out of my eyes. I needed to cut it...

"I'm Yui, and yeah, that's not my real name, aru." Yui smiled teasingly. "Anya, do you want me to cut your hair?" I blinked again, and everyone looked at me. I nodded, and set my stuff a bottom bunk. Yui's stuff was on the upper bunk.

"Da, if you want?" Everyone but Mattie and Gilbert left. They were taking the last bunk. Yui sat me down on the floor and took the hair band out of my hair...

00000000000000

"What do you think, aru?" The Chinese girl stood me up after about twenty minutes and smiled, looking at me in the mirror. "I think you look cute, aru~" She had cut the bottom of my hair, and then put it up in two side pigtails. I nodded, blushing. "Can you help me with this, Anya, aru?"

I turned around and help her put her own hair into little buns, then walked out of the cabin to where Aloe had told us to go. She ran to catch up to me, and walked with me there, talking with me.


End file.
